Rider Tan's of the Five dimensions
by Strikefromthesky
Summary: In several dimension the mane 6, spike, starlight glimmer, the CMC, Babseeds, several of the next generation, diamond tiara, silver spoon, Sypri, Cynder, Barb, Stella, Flare, Quill and Amy were banished for different reasons, and in dimensions all of them were banished. In the gap they merged getting sent to a world with no magic, now their back with stories to tell.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bad day for the citizens of Equestria.

About five years ago, the evil demi - Goddess Nightmare Moon returned from her thousand year banishment to the moon. She had sealed her Sister: Princess Celestia into the sun and named herself Queen of Equestria. The salvation would come in a very unexpected form; Celestia's students, a Unicorn Type named Sunset Shimmer, a Pegasi called Trixie and an Earth Pony known as Starlight Glimmer, had been sent to Ponyville the previous day with instructions to oversee the preparations for the summer sun celebration. They lead four mares that they had met over the course of the day, along with their Dragon Assistant Spike into the Everfree forest in order to obtain the Elements Of Harmony.

Sunset Shimmer had taken up the element of Unicorn Magic, while her sisters now bore the Elements of Earth and Sky Magic respectively. Two Earth Ponies and former bullies known as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had been chosen by Honesty and Laughter respectively. A Griffon named Gilda and a Pegasi named Lighting Dust had been chosen by Loyalty and Kindness. Finally Garble had been chosen by Generosity.

These eight heroes had defeated Nightmare Moon, turning her back into Princess Luna, but unexpectedly it had also made Nightmare moon real as well, at first Celestia looked ready to kill the dark Alicorn. Only for Luna to stop her and explain that the Elements Of Harmony had put removed all of Nightmare Moons darkness and made her a good pony. So in the end Celestia had not only got her sister back, but gained a new sister as well!

About a year later, Discord, master of chaos and disharmony had broken free of his stone prison and stolen the Elements Of Harmony, he tricked the bearers into going through a maze, where he made them doubt themselves and allowed him to turn them into opposites of their elements, eventually Sunset snapped out of it thanks to Garble encouraging her. The red haired mare was able to use a memory spell on her sister's and friends in order to snap them out of the mind control, Discord was back in stone by the end of the day.

The next year, was the Canterlot Wedding, in which the Element's Of Magic's Brother and Sister: Shining Armour and Gleaming Shield were to marry Princess Cadence and her brother Prince Balaro. What should have been the happiest days of their lives turned out to be in the top ten worst days of their lives. The two Alicorns were kidnapped and replaced by Queen Chrysalis along with her husband King Brood of the Changeling swarms. The bearers of magic were the only ones to see through the poorly rehearsed acts of the two rulers. The they tried to warn every pony; the result had been, their friends calling them crazy and leaving the three girls, their older siblings forbidding them from coming to the wedding and disowning them as family, finally their mentor had told them: "You three have a lot to think about" Just after the Princess had left the imposters came back, and teleported the magic bearers to the caves under Canterlot. Where they had found the real Prince Balaro and Princess Cadence, however as they were making their way back to the surface, the group was ambushed by a lot of Changelings, Starlight had told the others to go on ahead and that she'd hold them off. After a brief argument the other four left. Later, after the Changeling had been defeated, it was found out that a banishment spell had been used to get rid of Starlight Glimmer. Sunset Shimmer and Trixie had broken down cry, cutting off all connections to their two older siblings, along with Celestia. Their friends were now more of associates than anything else.

The year after that, the Chrystal Empire had returned, along with its ruler King Sombra, who had taken the form of a shadow wraith while he awaited for Princess Cadence and Prince Balaro to run out of magic, which they were using to shield the Empire from him. Sunset Shimmer and Trixie had stopped taking Celestia's idiocy and brought the Elements Of Harmony with them, along with several Battle Mages and members of the Shield Corps, as a result Sombra had been severally weakened by the elements, while the Battle Mages held him still and the Shield Corps had been able to boost the power of the Alicorn's shield spell, giving the Elemental Bearers a week to find the Crystal Heart, before Sombra broke down the shield, in the end Garble had been the only person to be able to walk through the **fear door** and get the Heart to Cadence, Sombra was destroyed by the powerful wave of pure **love magic**.

Sunset and Trixie had broken off all connections with Celestia after she tricked them into casting the spell which transformed them into Alicorns, they had wanted to grow up, get married, have kids, watch said kids grow up, then die peacefully. Now that was no longer an option, so they had married each other! Boy! Was that an awkward wedding!

The final major villain that the Elemental Bearers had to face was Tirek, he had escaped from Taratus and started draining the magic from people. Discord had been sent to stop him, only for the centaur to trick that Chaos avatar and then betray him. That adventure had ended with the girl's unlocking the Rainbow Power.

Eventually Sunset and Starlight had reconciled with Celestia, since they new that it was what their sister would have wanted. And Celestia got married to both Discord and Sombra, whose body had been reformed, as had his spirit and mind.

About five years after Tirek, an evil far worse than all of the villains that the Bearers had faced surfaced. The Caribou

*Cue horror violin cord and high pitched girly screams!*

These were a race of Anthro's with antlers coming out of their foreheads. Now Caribou law states that all females are useless for anything but being sex slaves! When they had found out that Equestria was ruled by several mares, with only a single stallion that was their equal, they were outraged, to them it was a crime for a female to have any power over a man!

Celestia had tried to be diplomatic, but the response was; that the Caribou invaders would 'Go easy on her subjects' if she put on a red collar and started sucking them off when they arrived' was the last straw!

In some of the fan made MLP universes, this might have happened, but not in this one! No Sir!

The plan was for the Rainbow Bearers to use the **Rainbow Power** to banish, stone or purify the Caribou, the Royal Guards, the Night Guards, the Wonder Bolts and the Shadow Bolts would then keep the remain Caribou distracted until another shot could be fired.

Needless to say that Lightning Dust regretted invoking murphy's law by asking "What could go wrong?" Before the start of the operation!

For starters the information that they had on the Caribou was totally wrong! The Equestrians were expecting about 800 Caribou soldiers, 500 members of their air force, 300 troops in their navy and 200 mages of different skills. What they had to fight was about 100,000 ground forces, 50,000 members of their air forces, 30,000 in their navy and 20,000 Mages!

Also the four Caribou leaders had found an artefact that had been left by the first Lord Tirek. **The Rainbow Of Darkness.** Unlike the **Rainbow Power** it was a complete rainbow with seven colour instead of six (the Elements Of Magic count as a single colour) But each colour was either black, blood red, dirty white or grey.

As the Rainbow Bearers were missing one of the Elements of Magic and had only six colours, the **Rainbow of Darkness** had SMASHED through the **Rainbow Power** brought all of the dead Caribou that it hit back to life, gave the alive Caribou within its area of affect a power boost, turned an mares it hit into willing horny sex slaves and altered the way that stallions thought so that they acted like the Caribou.

The war had been going on for the last five years, with Equestria loosing more and more ground after each battle. Soarin, one of the spy's that had managed to keep his loyalty to Equestria and sanity, for the most part, had reported that the Caribou were gathering ALL of their forces to attack Ponyville and Canterlot. As a result, all of the town's citizens and civilians had been evacuated to Canterlot, while ALL combat ready personal and several hundred volunteers had been moved to the town, ready for what would most likely be Equestria's last stand.

While the Caribou had numbers on their side, the soldier's had little to no training, add the fact that they often drop their weapons and stop fighting so that they can rape any females that they come across, made them VERY ineffective in a battle. The only reason that they had an advantage was that Caribou magic was more potent than Pony Magic and most of their spells, could disable pony unicorn magic, while their **Porno Binds** restricted the movements of both Pegasi and Earth Ponies.

The Ponies on the other hand hadn't fought a war in over a thousands years! But ponies had friends, they fought together and in formation, not getting distracted for anything!

To be honest the only reason that the Caribou were wining was thanks to the **Rainbow Of Darkness!** It brought the Caribou soldier's back to life, about a minute after they died and started to corrupt ponies, ramping up their arousal levels the second, they got near a Caribou soldier. Also, killing Caribou solider was a great task, as their wounds healed at hyper speed.

Which was why everyone was surprised when the Equestrian army returned with almost all of their forces intact. As they knew that the four Caribou kings would be overseeing this battle. With its main body so close, the **Rainbow Of Darkness's** powers that resided within the Caribou soldiers would be several hundred times stronger.

That was two weeks ago and now Princess Celestia was standing on the balcony to the royal palace and was about to give an explanation. A spell made sure that astral images of her would be making the same speech all over the country. "As you know two weeks ago the Caribou were defeated, but until now no one knows how, which is unstable as we have been getting pushed back for the last several years. Now I'm and going to show the truth!"

With that the solar goddess lit her horn and projected a large **memory orb** into each of Equestria's cities:

Within the Memory Orb

The battle had been going on for around two whole days now and it was going badly for the Ponies, about a third of their numbers had been captured and taken out of the fight. Another third of the females were too horny to fight, a third of the stallions had been corrupted and the final third were barely able to fight off the lust!

But, one major disadvantage, was that their leaders, the Rainbow Bearers and some of their best fighters had gone into the battle full of heartbreak and anger.

The reason? Shall now be explained:

* * *

Flashback at the start of the battle:

"I'm so glad that we got rid of the original Rainbow Whorses" Cackled King Danin, one of the four Caribou King's, ruler of the black collared mares who needed to be beaten to be kept in line.

Sunset Shimmer had overheard him. "What the heck do you mean by that!? AND FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME! WE ARE NOT WHORSES!"

Danin gave a cruel leer at her: "One of our dead soldiers once had the ability to see the **Strings Of Time!** Meaning that he was able to see into the future!"

Sanin, ruler of the mares who wore silver collars and were considered ulseless, interrupted his brother: "Or rather, to be more accurate he could see all of the possible futures"

Danin glared at his brother for the interruption, before he could continue his brother Manin, ruler of the red collar mares who were willing spoke up. "We had very little chance of winning so long as the Rainbow Whorses were Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, along with Spike the man traitor, who wielded the Element Of Hope! So we used a powerful **Banishment Spell** to get rid of them!"

"We don't even know where it sent them! So there's no way to break it!" Laughed the insane Caribou King: Zanin, ruler of the purple collar mares who had been raped into insanity. "Also, we influenced several of you with **Mind Control Magic** since, why would any pony want to come back to a world where their own family had tormented them!"

* * *

End Flashback and move to outside the **Memory Sphere:**

Several Mares were now crying hysterically and their husband were even sheading a few tears.

Twilight Sparkle had been born a Pegacorn, they were sort of like Alicorns, but could use no magic in anyway whatsoever, heck they were lucky if they ever got a cutie mark. She was the younger sister of Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie by about two years. They had picked on her all the time when they were kids, forcing the little geniuses to do their homework. Until Princess Celestia used a spell, which made them live a day in their minds from Twilight's point of view. Needless to say. they were devastated. The three had tried to find Twilight and apologise, but she was nowhere to be found. The parents had been disappointed in their daughters when they found out. For, they had to keep Twilight's existence a secret, knowing full well that several of the more extreme cults that worshiped Celestia saw Pegacorns as a insult to the Alicorn and would stop at nothing to kill their Daughter.

Rainbow Dash was Lightning Dust's twin sister, younger by a minute and thus the second Daughter of Spitfire. Even though they were her Daughters through rape, Spitfire loved them both. However Lightning Dust was the better flier, no matter how hard and fast her sister flew, she could never catch up. However, while Lightning Dust had natural talent, Rainbow Dash had hard work, slowly but surly she started to catch up. Then on that fateful day when she should have done the **Rainboom** Lightning Dust rammed into her, sending Rainbow Dash spiralling into the ground! Her wings were so badly damaged that they had to be removed, forcing the poor mare to live on the ground as a disgraced Pegasi for the rest of her life. When she vanished, Lightning Dust learnt the meaning of the team: 'You don't know what you have until you lose it!'

Gilda and Fluttershy were orphans that had grown up like Sisters. However, Gilda had been offered a place in one of Cloudsdale's top gangs, in order to get in she had to tie Fluttershy up and push her off a cloud! At first she had no regrets, but then the guilt started to settle in, as the Griffon had hated it in the gang and wanted her friend / sister back, but was way to scared to go and look for her.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were the Cousins of Applejack and Silver Spoon respectively.

"S-S-So all t-t-that time you were being controlled?" Sobbed Twilight Velvet to Sunset Shimmer. Who nodded and found herself being crushed in a hug from her mother.

Within the **Memory Orb**

* * *

Lightning Dust was barking orders to the Wonderbolts that were under her command. She had become the captain ever since her mother, Spitfire had been badly injured in a battle. The mare was crying as she issued orders, anypony with half a brain could tell that the Wonderbolt Captain was in near despair. Her sister was gone forever! She'd never get to apologise to the prismatic mare! Her orders were harsh and angry, clearly wishing to cause the monsters that had destroyed her family as much pain as she could.

Gilda was throwing herself, along with the Griffon army that had allied with the ponies for this war at the Caribou. It was clear that she loved Fluttershy, more than a sister and hearing that these... rape happy demons had taken her away and were responsible for the Griffon doing something, that she would have never even considered an option under normal circumstances had whipped her into a grief driving frenzy.

Maud Pie was by far the most piteous, slinging arrow after arrow at her targets. She'd been doing so for so long that her forelegs were bleeding and her hind legs were shaking from supporting her bipedal stance. None of this mattered to the Earth Pony, her bloodshot eyes were wide, her teeth gritted and her eyes had bags under them. Caused by sleepless nights spent crying, she had lost her entire family: Her father had been corrupted and her mother was a silver collar. Inky was now a purple collar and Blinkie was now a red collar, both had been captured on a raid trip.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had become a pair of wild mares. They cut through the monsters like they were hacking through weeds. The grey furred mare now wore a silver butterfly eye patch over her right eye, a price that she had to pay for getting over confident and careless in a battle, during the second year of the war.

Filthy and Spoiled Rich were like a pair of Miniature Demons, they had long ago abandoned all strategy in exchange for slaughtering these monsters. Their hammer and scythe had already spilled the blood of thousands of these monsters. Yet the couple were not satisfied, they would not be until every single one of these rape happy Cretans had been killed and their entire species whipped off the face of the planet.

Trixie was a pillar of calm, her sister and former teacher on the other hand, were not! Celestia was ordering the Royal Guard to push ahead, with Sunset Leading the charge, screaming as she blasted apart more and more Caribou. It made her look like a mad mare on the battlefield and it was only thanks to Trixie's natural calming aura that she hadn't charged to far ahead of the others and got herself surrounded, captured and corrupted or better yet killed.

Trixie may have looked calm, but her fury translated by the brutality of her blows. Upon hearing that these, monsters, had forced her to torment a member of her family and had banished her, she had snapped! Now she wanted nothing more than for each and every Caribou to die a bloodily and painful death.

Even Princess Cadence wasn't herself, like Trixie, her fury was calm and cold. Any Caribou that came near her was cut to pieces! Twilight had always been her favourite when she baby sited, now both her friend and her brother had been taken away and she intended to have blood in order to pay for this crime.

Not even Luna, Nightmare or Queen Chrysalis were immune to tears as they ran down their cheeks in waterfalls, despite the fact that they had never met this mares or this baby dragon.

Both Sunset and Trixie felt like someone had cut their hearts out! It was the only thing that could compare to the amount of pain that they were feeling! They would have justice for their family!

Trixie took a step back and took stock of the situation. "We're outnumbered!" She panted as she stabbed a Caribou only for him to get back up again as his wound healed. "We've got to cut our losses and fall back, to the next defensive line!"

"No... NO... NO!" Sunset Shimmer shook her head in refusal. "Not until they pay! They have to pay!"

"Sunset!" Snapped Trixie. "I know your hurting, I am too! But if we keep fighting then we'll die!"

"So what?!" Sunset retorted. "At least then we'd see your sister's again!"

"They wouldn't want us to throw our lives away!"

Discord, who's chaos magic had been weakened by the Caribou had just finished setting one of them on fire. As the two sisters descended into yelling match, he glanced upwards and saw what looked like seven bright lights. At first he through at it was the stars that had come out for the evening. _"Wait a minute"_ He glanced over at Nightmare, then at Luna. _"There still over there, so what are-"_ His eyes popped out of his skull, literally. "There falling star's! Everyone MOVE!"

All of the Ponies, Griffons and Changelings heed Discords Warning and a full retreat began as they saw the star's fearing that it was an artillery attack.

"Ha! We've got these Whorses on the run!" Shouted one Caribou cockily as he strode forwards, only to get crushed under one of the meteor's as it slammed into the ground with a deafening BOOM! The others hit the ground around the same time, cutting the battlefield in two. All of the combatants gazed at the smoke created by the impact, what would come out?

They thought that they saw movement:

Outside the **Memory Orb**

"Was that what helped you win?" Asked Twilight Velvet.

Sunset shook her head. "Not what, who"

Velvet raised her eyebrow.

"You'll see" Trixie nodded towards the orb.

"Cliff-hanger!" Shouted Silver Spoon.

* * *

Earth One, years ago:

Twilight Sparkle was walking home, she was about ten years old and a bit of a book worm. She had fair skin, long hair that was dark purple, border lining on black, a single light purple highlight on the left side of her hair and a hot pink highlight next to it, along with dark purple eyes. Her current attire consisted of a purple top with short sleeves and a dark purple hood, along with purple shorts, light purple trainers, with dark purple outlines.

Her life had been good, she had been found by a family that consisted of a father, mother and an eight year old Daughter, but thanks to a bullet wound the mother, who was a soldier was now unable to have anymore kids. Thus after weeks of searching, for her real family, Twilight was adopted by his family.

Their parents were often away for months on at a time on tour. They had been offered the chance to resign from the army and black ops (their mom worked for the army and their dad for black ops), but they loved their jobs to much to do that. As a result it was often only Twilight and her eighteen year old sister in all but blood Lucy. They had always been rather close, but had been at each other's throats on the occasion about things that aren't worth mentioning. However recently the two of them hadn't been talking much as Lauren was still pissed at a guilty Twilight.

Why? The younger sister accidently stepped on one of the dolls in the older sister's room. Normally it would have just meant that Lucy would have shouted at Twilight a bit and got her to buy a new one, but this doll was a the last thing that Lucy had of her Grandmother's.

Twilight finally arrived home. "I'm back!" She called tiredly.

"Hey! Twiliy" Greeted Lucy. "Just so that you know, some friends are coming over tonight, for my birthday party!"

"Speaking of which." Twilight reached into her backpack and held out a brightly coloured package. "Happy birthday!"

"Aw~" Lauren took the package gently. "Thanks sis!"

It was three hours later that Lucy's friends arrived with the cake and her presents that consisted of on girly thing after the next. After about an hour Twilight bid them goodbye and went up to her room to stay away from them for the rest of the day, having as little contact with the girly girls as possible. "I don't think that there's anything wrong with acting like that, it's just not me!" she thought to herself.

After a while the purple hair girl had to use the bathroom. Poking her head out of the door, she saw that the coast was clear, but she couldn't hear anyone. "That's suspicious considering how hard they were partying when I came up stairs!" However her caution was overridden by her bowls. "They probably just went out!" With that she ran to the upstairs bathroom.

However once Twilight finished her business and came out she was jumped by two of Lucy's friends, they quickly overpowered her and pinned the smaller and younger girl to the floor. They then proceed to drag the purple haired girl to her sister's room. She stood no chance of breaking free, since both of these girls were twenty and were bodybuilders!

"Well well well what do we have here" said Lucy in the smug tone you get just before you know you've won. "Why if it isn't my little sister Twilight"

"What do you want Lauren" Demanded Twilight still trying in vain to free herself "Just let me go I didn't even do anything"

"Didn't do anything?" questioned Lucy as she bent down so that the two siblings were face to face "I seem to remember the fact that you destroyed one of my favourite dolls"

"What you're still angry about that" demanded Twilight in outrage even though she already knew the answer. "What about that doll I just bought you?!"

"About that..." With that Lucy slapped her sister! "The only reason I liked that doll was because it was from Grandma! You dare insult her memory by buying a doll in the likeness of the one that was destroyed?!" Raged the older sister. After a few minutes and several large breaths.

"So answer your question: Yes I'm still angry about that" said Lucy at first angry but now switching to a more softer tone with a smile on her face "But don't worry because it looks like I am about to get a new doll to play with"

This brought a chorus of giggling throughout the room and if Twilight wasn't so terrified she would've joined them, because now she knew what her sister meant. Twilight was going to be the doll.

"Alright girls no doll of mine wears ugly boy's clothes" said Lucy now pointing right at the purple haired ten year old "You know what you have to do"

At those words all the girls descended down on the smaller frame and started tugging and pulling until all her clothes were in a pile next to their owner.

The older sister then produced a pair of very white panties, but the thing that Twilight noticed is that they were a little too big for her.

"Don't worry Dollie" said Lucy as if reading her sister's mind with telepathy that she didn't have "Your panties will fit once we give you a little bit of padding"

"Padding?! what does she mean by that?!" It didn't take long to wonder as she then produced what looked like a double vibrator! Well if Twilight wasn't struggling before then she was now but all that did was increase the volume of giggling in the room. Soon in no time at all her bottom was now sporting a new pair of panties that held the dildo in.

Lucy then pulled out a remote and turned on the vibrator! With a scream Twilight came!

"Wow Lucy , you weren't kidding when you said that your sister had a high sex drive!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Your thought I was kidding?!"

"Well yeah!" Came the reply. "I mean what ten year old even knows what an organism is?!"

The two stared at each other for a while before bursting out in giggles again! "Do these girls had multiple personality disorder?!" Screamed Twilight within her head.

This got the girls to go from giggling to full blown laughter now. What followed was some kind of maids dress. When it was finished Twilight was wearing black mary jane shoes, with black stockings that reached halfway up her upper legs. The dress itself was white, with white buttons up the middle of the front, it had a white collar with a red bow around the front of it. The shoulder's of it were blown up like balloons and had black bows at the end of them. Around her wrist were black armbands and a white maids cap was placed on her head and held on by a white bow. The outfit was completed by a white apron over a black corset that left Twilight struggling to breath!

"I think that our little dolly is read for her final phase!" Laughed Lucy as all of the other girls looked on in anticipation. She produced what looked like a small computer chip and held it up to Twilight's face. "Do you know what this is?"

After a few seconds Twilight realized what it was. "Isn't that one of the control chips for the new Hyper Dolls?"

Lucy nodded "Almost, what you don't know is that these chips were originally meant to be used on humans and animals"

Twilight's eyes grew wide: "WHAT?!"

Lucy winced "A little loud next time, I think I can still hear out of my left ear! Anyway, they'd be placed on the back of the neck, where the brain stem joins up the spine! They were supposed to stop any brain signals from reaching the body, while making their own that would control the wearer's actions."

"B - B - But why?!" Stammered Twilight.

"It would make life a lot easier, at prisons there'd be little to no risk or riots, surgeons would be able to do operations with a lot more precision, people on diets and exercise routines would be able to stick to them. Not only that but instead of putting them on animals would have make zoo keeper's jobs a lot easier as they would have been no risk in cleaning the pens and people would have been able to go right up to the animals, with no risk of getting killed" Lucy sighed. "However, human and animal rights organizations went pretty much ballistic! So the project was scrapped and the chips destroyed." Lucy eyes glinted. "All but a few and this is one of them that I found in dad's office for some reason!"

"And you're planning to use it on me?" Demanded Twilight in disbelief. "Lucy that illegal!"

"Not if no one finds out! You're not going to be able to disobey a single order that I speak into this!" She held up a speaker like remote control. "All of my friends had been sworn to never speak of this, so no one will ever find out!"

"What about mum and dad?" Demanded Twilight.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it!" Came the reply. With that Lucy pressed the chip to the back of her sister's neck.

 _"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Screamed Twilight in her head as it felt like every nerve in her body was on fire! It only lasted about five seconds, but it was still the most painful five seconds of her life.

Suddenly the pain stopped and she felt her body get up: "How may I serve you Mistress" her mouth questioned as her body bowed, despite the fact that Twilight was screaming for her sister's blood within her head.

Now all of the other girls were nearly crying tears of laughter!

"Twilight, when we were partying we made a big mess, I want you to go and clean it up!"

"Yes Mistress" With that Twilight turned out of the room and walked down the hallway, about halfway down the stairs the vibrator activated, outwardly she showed no reaction, her face just remained expressionless, but on the inside she was moaning in pleasure, just as she was about to cum, it shut down _"Lucy you bitch!"_ Twilight mentally screamed. Her sister knew of her high sex drive, which meant that she needed to have around three organisms a day or she could hardly think!

As Twilight reached the living room, she mentally gasped at the state of it. Present wrappers were everywhere and dishes were piled up, the floors were messy and boxes were all over the place! _"I can't believe that my own sister would do this over a freaking doll!"_

Twilight's body got to work, starting with cleaning the dishes, then working on throwing out all of the boxes and the wrappers, followed by cleaning the tables and dusting down all of the surfaces.

She then walked back upstairs and knocked on her sister's door. After Lucy opened it Twilight's mouth started talking: "Mistress I have done as you asked"

Lucy gave a giggle. "Well then, let's see how well you've done" All of the girls walked downstairs and were amazed at how clean the kitchen and living room were.

"Well Maid, it's time for you to go home" Giggled Amy. With that Twilight's body followed the other girls into a car and they drove away. After about twenty minutes of driving they arrived at the Hyper-Doll World. Since the appearance of the first Hyper-Doll about 15 years ago, they had grown in popularity, so much so that the franchise now had its own city where all of the citizen were Hyper-Dolls that could be brought at any time!

It took about ten more minutes from them to stop outside a palace that Twilight knew was in the section of the city that Amy was manager of. It was where the king and Queen as well as the Hyper-doll royal family lived, which were VERY expensive to buy, as they were always the latest technology.

"Well this is goodbye Twilight, who knows we might see you again one day!" Called Lucy as her sister's body walked through the doors.

 _"This is a joke right!?"_ screamed Twilight in her head desperately. _"They can't leave me here!"_

Twilight's body walked into the maid's quarters where she got undressed and lay down on one of the beds. After several minutes sobbing her in head while her body was as still as a statue, Twilight drifted off to sleep.

Next day:

* * *

Twilight awoke with a start, suddenly she realized that she couldn't move! After several minutes of mental struggling, the memories of yesterday came rushing back. "So it wasn't a dream" Whinned Twilight in mental despair as her body got up, put in the dildo which she had attached to the wall socket last night, and changed into her uniform.

"Hello!" Came a voice from her right. Twilight's head turned to see another maid dressed in an identical uniform, but she had blond hair and blue eyes. "Are you 2058-69704-5864's replacement?"

Twilight's head nodded as her voice replied: "Yes, my Hyper-doll family needed some extra money and this is the only job that I could get!"

The other doll smiled: "Well it's been very lonely for me ever since 2058-69704-5864 was bought! I hope that we get along well!"

About half an hour later Twilight and the doll who name she had learned was 2058-69704-5791, were cleaning several windows. When the other doll stiffened and started to walk off. "Where are you going?!" Shouted Twilight's voice.

"I have been purchased and a replacement will be along shortly!" Came the reply.

Several minutes later Twilight saw 2058-69704-5791, walking down the street now the property of some little girl.

Another maid Hyper-doll arrive about five minutes later, when a voice from behind Twilight said: "Don't worry dolly, if no one buys you by the end of the day then I will" Twilight's body spun around and her voice squealed; "Mistress Amy! It's great to see you!"

Ami giggled "Good to see you two Twilight, enjoying your new life?"

 _"No I'm not your heartless creature!"_ "Of course Mistress! It's so much better than my stupid old life!"

"Glad to hear it"

About three hours later Twilight's body had just finished clearing one of the halls when she saw a sight that made her mentally scream, her mother and father were walking towards her along with Lucy who had an evil grin on her face! _"Shit!"_

"Oh look Mommy and Daddy don't the Hyper-dolls look cute" squealed Lucy trying her best to play the perfect little angel.

Mum and Dad were always suckers for Lucy's routine.

"Please please can I get one" she said pleading to her Mum and Dad with that innocent look people can do when they want something aka the kicked puppy look.

"Of course dear" said her Mum with a smile on her face that said she was still glad her daughter liked to play with dolls "Which one do you want"

"That's odd" thought Twilight. "Mum's being trying her best to get Lucy to stop play with dolls for years!"

"That one!" Lucy pointed at her sister in disguise.

Soon after which Twilight was commanded to follow them and led away by her family.

"Look how real it looks Honey" said Dad to Mum while being uncomfortably close to Twilight's face

"It's so lifelike" said his wife as if to concur with her husband's statement "Look she even has the same color hair as Twilight"

By now Twilight was sweating rivers of mental sweat, she thought for sure they were about to figure out that it was her.

"Mum and Dad can you come here for a second" said Lucy yelling out from another part of the that they had just gone into

Mercifully Mum and Dad left to investigate what Lucy wanted. In the meantime Amy arrived at the store: "I guess we won't be playing dress up after all" said Amy whispering in a soft giggle "But maybe if I ask nicely Lucy will let me borrow you for a while"

Before Amy could continue on her list of torture treatments Twilight's sister came back and whispered something in Amy's ear.

"Of course" said Amy letting out a stream of giggles "Let's go set it up"

After a minute Lucy came back over with a bundle of clothes: "Go into the back and get changed into this, then meet us out the front"

Twilight's body took the clothes and went into one of the changing rooms.

First she put on a white bra and panties, under a bright red cheerleader uniform, with black trainers and black wristbands. After which Twilight's body walked back out into the front of the store.

Where she could see her mother and father taking boxes out to the car.

Ohhhh she just looks so adorable" said Mum talking to Lucy.

"Doesn't she just" said Lauren with the biggest smile on her face "Thank you for buying it for me"

"Think nothing of it dear I mean it was your birthday yesterday" said Mum why giving Twilight another looking over "Dad will be going back with all the other stuff and so we will walk home just like you wanted dear"

"Perfect" said Lucy now practically jumping up and down with excitement "I can hardly wait to show off my new Doll"

Mum then bent over and came very close to Twilight's face and whispered "I think you look very cute as a doll Twilight and I just know we're going to have so much fun"

Twilight thought that her heart had stopped!

 _"How?!"_ She thought. _"How did she know that it was me, was it so obvious could anybody tell that it was actually a real girl dressed as a doll?!"_

"Don't blow a gasket sweetie" said Twilight's Mum obviously seeing her youngest Daughter's growing distress "I mean we're your parents I would certainly hope that we could pick our own Daughter out of a crowd even if she was dressed as a Hyper-doll"

Twilight's Mum let out a giggle at that last part.

"Although, even I had take a second look when I saw you in the display window" said Twilight's Mum almost giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey Mum! Turn around!" Order Lucy.

Twilight's Mum did so without question and this time Twilight really did have a heart attack! On the back of her Mum's neck was a chip! _"That explains it! Why mum was so happy that Lucy still like to play with dolls! I beat dad's got one on the back of his neck as well!"_

"Okay I'm all done with the boxes" said Twilight's Dad as he came back into the store "I guess I'll see you four girls later or is that three girls and a Doll"

This got a very good laugh out of everyone, except Twilight that is.

"Do try to bring the Dolly back in one piece" said Twilight's giving a final wave and laugh as he left the store.

"Well I guess that's our cue" said Lucy slowly pushing me towards the door "Remember to act like a little Hyper-doll, not like you have a choice though"

Twilight's body then followed them outside to begin the next stage of her seemingly unending torment. It must of been around midday because there were a lot of people around and a lot of them were probably wondering why there was a Hyper-doll following a lady and her Daughter. Not only that but Twilight's body wouldn't walk in the normal way. Every step was a handstand, back flip or cartwheel!

Many a person stopped and asked to take a photo to which Twilight's sister and Mum were only to happy to allow. Little girls were the worst as they would always giggle with delight at seeing her jumping along.

"Mommy Mommy" one would say while tugging on her mother's arm "Look it's just like the one on T.V"

Mercifully they eventually made it out of the city centre and into the local park. Mum and Lucy used this opportunity to take a break at a bench along the path

"Lauren your Doll is looking awful thirsty" said Mum pointing towards a bag they brought along "Why don't you give your doll something to drink dear"

For the first time Twilight wasn't complaining within her head, she would've killed for something to drink since all of those cheerleading moves had made her thirstier than she'd ever been in her life.

Lucy reached into the bag and brought out what Twilight hoped would be a bottle of something to drink. Unfortunately it was a bottle just not the way the purple haired girl hoped, it was a baby bottle filled to the brim with milk. Twilight didn't her best to struggle, but couldn't even move a muscle thanks to that chip.

This brought a giggle from her sister. "Now now Doll you need to take your bottle like a good Cheerleader" said Lucy advancing ever closer with the humiliating device.

"Well it wasn't like I have a freaking choice" Twilight thought "It's not like I can move let alone run away!"

"If you haven't finished that in 5 minutes we will leave you and the remote here" said Lucy stepping back to the bench.

Well if Twilight wasn't sucking yet she sure was now. The last thing I wanted was to be left in the middle of the park dressed like a Hyper-Doll, totally helpless.

Twilight's Mum and Sister just sat and giggled as she tried her best to finish off the bottle before the time limit. Eventually the purple haired girl managed to finish off the bottle and she must've done it before the time limit was up because Mum and Lucy were still there.

"Did Hyper-dolly like her bottle" Questioned Lucy reprotically, placing the bottle back in her bag.

Truthfully Twilight did, as she was glad to have something to drink. "I'll never, never tell them that though even if I could"

Soon after the three of them were back on their way again and heading home but not before another million people wanted photos of the Hyper-doll in the cheerleader outfit.

To say that Twilight was glad to see her house again would be the understatement of the year and she was soon jumping inside.

"Did Hyper-dolly enjoy her ride" said Lucy "Well Dolly still gets to have one more surprise"

"Oh crap! That sounded rather ominous" Twilight thought as Lucy ordered her body towards Twilight's room, when she cartwheel through the door, which was fortunately left open. Twilight was in shock!

To her great horror the purple haired girl's room had been completely changed there was now baby pink wall paper everywhere with little unicorns and flowers all over it. All her clothes were gone and in their place was an assortment of cosplay replacement. There was also a toy box with a rocking horse next to it.

"Does Hyper-dolly like her new room?" said Lucy smiling down at her sister "Because it's going to be hers for quite some time"

 _"MY ROOM!"_ Roared Twilight in her head _"It looks more like a baby's nursery now! They must of bought every single accessory possible, that goes with the Hyper-dolly franchise!"_

"Does Hyper-dolly want to play in her new room" Questions Lucy as she started to press several button on the remote "Go on Dolly take a look around"

Instantly Twilight started jumping through some kind of cheerleading routine, only to fall flat on her face! This broke Lucy and her Mum into fits of laughter, as Twilight helplessly kept standing up only to fall back down again. As it was clear that whatever route Lucy had programmed the chip to make her sister do was meant for two people

"Awwww did Dolly forget how to do her routine" said Twilight's Mom as she came over to pick help up "Well don't you worry you'll get it eventually" Fortunately the floors had been padded so Twilight didn't hurt herself.

"Well what do you think" said Dad emerging from the doorway

"It's amazing" said Lucy in a state of extreme Joy "I can't believe you managed all this in such a short time"

"Well I did have a little bit of help" said Dad stepping aside from the doorway.

Now stepping through the doorway was Amy again. "I swear that girl was stalking me!" Raged Twilight.

"Hello again Hyper-dolly" said Amy letting out a giggle for seeing Twilight in the cheerleader uniform for the first time "Don't you just look adorable"

"If it wasn't for Amy's help I doubt I would of been able to get all this done" said Dad still standing by the doorway "I still have a few things to do though so I'll be back in a bit"

With that Twilight's Dad left the room leaving me at the mercy of three giggling girls.

"You know Lucy the reason she can't do that dance is because its meant for two people" stated Twilight's Mom going over to shut the door "Don't you think so Amy"

"Yeah Amy" smirked Lucy with an evil smile on her face "Don't you think she looks lonely"

"Wha - what do you mean" stammered Amy not liking where this conversation was going.

"Oh I think you know what I mean" said Lucy moving slowly moving towards her.

"You'll never take me alive" said Amy sprinting towards the door.

Unfortunately for her she never stood a chance, with Twilight's Mum being a full trained solider by the door and her small frame she may as well of been trying to jump to the moon. In no time at all the girl's Mother had her pinned to the ground. Lucy then proceeded to strip her of all her clothes and then went to Twilight drawer and produced cheerleader uniform and yet another control chip. _"How many does she have?!"_

"No anything but that" said Amy still struggling pointlessly on the ground.

"Now now Hyper-dolly needs her controller chip and uniform on like a good little cheerleader" said Lucy as she connected the chip to the back of her friend's head "Or is that cheerleader 2 now"

Lucy and her Mum were fully laughing now as Amy's face went blank and her body started to dress itself in a cheerleader costume identical to Twilight's, except for the fact that it was bright blue

"Awwwww doesn't Hyper-Dolly 1 and Hype-Dolly 2 look so cute together" said Lucy patting both of us on the head

"Nighty night Hyper-Dolly's" said Lucy giggling "I hope you get plenty of sleep because it's going to be a very big day tomorrow"

With that Twilight's Mum and older sister left giggling towards the door, on their way they flicked off the lights and shut the door leaving Twilight and Amy to struggle in their prisons, that were once their bodies.

Twilight awoke to find that events of the previous days were unfortunately not a dream. She was still standing to attention "How the heck did I fall asleep standing up with my eyes open?!" in her very pink room and next to her was Amy still sound asleep.

Suddenly, her body started moving, as did Amy's jerking her awake!

Twilight's body changed into a chief uniform, while Amy's put on a maid outfit, identical to the one that Twilight wore the day before.

They went down stairs and were forced to cook breakfast and set the table respectively, before standing to attention in front of it for what felt like hours.

It was probably only a few minutes later that Twilight's mother came into the room/

"Did Hyper-dollies enjoy their sleep?" Both of them felt their heads nod yes.

"I just love how cute you two look together" said Mum now giggling like crazy.

After breakfast, Twilight's changed into a maid uniform and started to clear up along side Amy.

"Okay then" said Twilight's Mum while the two maids packed everything away "Lucy and I just simply couldn't decide on what activity we wanted to do today, so we have decided to leave it chance"

Neither of the maids wanted to do any activity. "But I guessed that wasn't going to happen"

"It's either we go have a picnic in the park" said Mum continuing on "Or we go to the local fair in town"

Once again Twilight really didn't like any of those ideas and judging she could almost feel that Amy didn't much care for them either. Mum then produced a square board that was half pink and half blue the board also had a little arrow that spun in the middle of it.

"Red we have the picnic. Blue we go to the fair" said Mum pointing to both sides of the board.

Mum then placed her hand on the arrow and gave it a big spin. The arrow went around and around with Twilight and Amy almost hypnotized by this little arrow that held their fate. Soon the arrow started slowing down to stop and reveal what was about to happen.

The brain of Twilight Sparkle was in turmoil, "Do I want it to land on red or blue, picnic or fair which one was better. I had no idea, luckily the choice isn't mine!" Soon the arrow slowed down and stopped, the arrow had landed on the blue side. This meant that they would be going to the fair.

"Yayyyy we're going to the fair" said Twilight's Mum in an overly excited voice "I was hoping for that one"

"I was hoping the ground would swallow me up but I don't think that was an option on the board!"

"What's going on in here" said Twilight's Dad coming into the kitchen to see what all the fuss is about.

"We just decided to go to the fair" said Mum still in an excited voice "I just know that the Dollies are super excited"

That was when Dad first noticed the extra Hyper-doll in the room.

"My my my" Dad said shaking his head "These Hyper-Dolls are multiplying"

"Don't worry about Amy Dad" said Lucy while patting Amy on the head "Twilight looked like she was having so much fun, that Amy wanted to be a Dolly too"

"Is that right" said Dad while looking at Amy struggling to move her own body at Lucy's obvious lie "Well if that's what Amy wants"

 _"I doubt very much that is what Amy wanted but it's not like she can voice her opinion!"_

After changing into their cheerleader uniforms the two girls were forced to sit down in the back of the car. It was about a half hour drive to the fair.

"Here we are Hyper-dollies" said Mum stepping out of the car "I hope you're ready to have some fun"

 _"I'm about ready to die from embarrassment instead of having fun but as usual there's nothing I can do to stop you bunch of wako's!"_

"Awww they just look too cute" said Mum as she lined Twilight up next to Amy.

To Twilight's surprise there were a lot of Hyper-Dolls walking around with their owners

"Oh my" said Mum taking in all the other Hyper-dolls" I hope we don't get you mixed up with the others and then accidentally come home with the wrong one"

"Come one come all" the announcer cried "Do you have what it takes to win the hottest game in town"

"That's right it's the Hyper-Doll racing game" he said revealing the name of the game behind a curtain "The game couldn't be more simple just take the Hyper-Doll you have with you and then give her a mode of non-motorized transport, prizes will go to the winner"

Suddenly there was a very heavy sense of dread in the air and judging by how much Mum's and Lucy's eyes lit up, Twilight feared the dread was aimed at her and Amy.

After ten minutes, Twilight found herself in a pair of rollerblades and Amy on a skateboard.

In the end Twilight was the winner, with Amy in second place, but at the end of it Twilight and Amy were sweating like pigs and looked about ready to collapse despite the chips forcing them to stand up.

"Looks like you need some training!" Muttered Twilight's mom.

"I'm to tired to care!" Wailed Twilight within her head

To be continued.


	2. 2 S1P2 rider introductions

2: Prologue part 2 Rider's introduction

Disclaimer: I own none of the Kamen Rider's or any of the characters from mlp

 **[Drive! Type! Tridoron!]**

 **[Cosmic in! Three! Two! One! Blast off! Cosmic On!]**

 **[Ptera! Tricera! Tyranno! Putotyrannosaurus!]**

 **[Accel! Bird!** **Cyclone!** **Dummy!** **Edge!** **Fang!** **Gene!** **Heat!** **Ice age!** **Joker!** **Key!** **Luna!** **Metal!** **Ninja!** **Ocean!** **Prism!** **Quartz!** **Rocket!** **Shadow!** **Trigger!** **Unicorn!** **Violence!** **Weather!** **Yesterday!** **Xtre** **me!** **Zone!** **Maximum Drive!]**

 **[Infinity! Please! Hi! Si! Fu! Do! Bou! Zaba! Bu! Dogon!]**

 **[Final Omega! Look on! Go! Final Omega arms! The maids serve their master! Final Omega Digitizing! Split up!]**

 **[R-E-A-D-Y! H-Y-D-R-A S-T-A-N-D B-Y! F-I-S-T O-N! H-Y-D-R-A S-H-I-F-T!]**

After several mechanical voice had blurted out these phrase in robotic tones, nine humans walked out of the smoke. Humans had been around for as long as anypony / griffon / changeling could find in the history books. But they had very low intelligence, were capable of a few menial tasks that weren't complicated, but for the most part they were pets for ponies and food sources for griffons and changelings.

But all of the humans in equestria wore simple clothes, except for the ones that were owned by high class ponies who wore clothes that were slightly better than rags. These ones however wore the strangest clothes that anypony had ever seen, in fact they weren't clothes at all, it was armour, disguised as clothes! Also, all of them were girls, judging by their body shapes.

The first girl looked to be around 17 years of age, she had lightly tanned skin, stark yellow eyes and long black hair, with several highlights in it. The outer two were bright red and thick, next came a pair of pale white lines, after which was a pair of red highlights that were thicker than the white highlights, but thinner than the other red ones. Further into her hair were two black lines, that stopped in the middle of her hair and became red lines until they hit the end of her hair, finally a pale blue line that was so thin that it was barely noticeable cut right down the middle of her hair.

On her forehead she wore a red forehead protector, in the centre of it was a silver R within an equally silver circle. Connected to the bottom of it was two silver circles that looked like headlights. At the end of the white lines in her hair were two silver hair clips that looked like a pair of silver vents, or square shaped car exhausts. The girls' lower face was covered by a black face mask that also covered the lower part of her nose and protected her cheeks. Her head gear was completed by a pair of red pointed cheek guards that were connected above her head by a red race car rear wing, also they were connected across her mouth by a second mouth guard that ran between them, this one being red, lastly her ears were covered by a pair of brilliant silver circle shaped headphones.

Her torso was adorned by a red top with a white line running down the left side and a silver circle outlining her right breast. Going through the centre of it was a thick white section, with several green buttons on each side that were connected by black chains. The left sleeve was pitch black and both sleeveless had green cuffs. Her skirt was bright blue and had black outlines, it reached about halfway down her upper legs. Her attire was completed by a pair of knee high boots that were bright blue, had silver grill shaped knee armour and a bright silver wheel on each side of their heels and a silver collar with a silver D ring and a small light on the front of it, along with a silver cape was draped across her shoulders. Along with a black skirt that stopped halfway down her upper legs.

Her armour was comprised of a neon green square shaped shoulder guard on her right shoulder, a neon green forearm guard that was connected to the shoulder guard via a silver pipe and green armour on the back of her hands and along her knuckles. A round black shoulder guard on her left shoulder and a thick black forearm guard that encased her entire right forearm, along with black armour on the back of her left hand, along her knuckles and fingers. Thin light blue armour shielded the outside of her upper legs, her shins and knees. Between her left shoulder and her neck was a black tire with three white lines circling the outside edge and the words 'TYPE TRIDORON' printed in white along the sides.

Around her waist was a red belt with the Drive Driver for a buckle. It looked like a silver car dashboard that, that had a speedometer shaped screen in the centre of it called the Dash Screen, it displayed a black R on a red background. On the right side of the Driver was a small red key called the Advanced Ignition.

Her gear was completed by the Shift Brace, it looked like a black shift gear with a Shift Car taking the place of the lever. It was outlined in silver, with a red button on the right side called the Finisher Igniter. The brace was held on by a red strap and on top of it was a red Shift car with black wheel, yellow headlights and a clear top, along with three silver buttons on the right side and a single button on the left side of it. This is Shift Tridoron!

The second girl looked to be around 18. She had pale skin that was almost see through, and long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail which reached about halfway down her back and had a silver circlet within it, finally her eyes were a deep dark red, but had no pupil and faded to white as they go further in.

She wore a pitch black metal headband that was held on by a sky blue strap, on each end of the headband was a vertical electric yellow line. A pair of tinted bright red goggles went across her eyes, they were outlined in black and had electric yellow straps holding them over said eyes. Her final piece of headwear was a black mask that covered the lower half of her face and the bottom of her nose, it was outlined in sky blue outlines, on each side of the mask was an electric yellow vertical line.

Her attire consisted of a shiny latex bodysuit that covered her entire body from the neck down. It had a silver zipper going from her groin to her neck. Said neck, the breasts of the suit, its abdomen and groin were all pitch black. Both the arms and the legs of the suit were sky blue, with the exception of a thick pitch black band around the upper arms, the outer edges of the upper legs, shins and the entire of the suit's lower legs were also pitch black. The girl's hands were encased in white latex gloves that were held on by a silver ring, positioned around her wrist, each glove had a white see through frill with black edges coming out of it that ended just past the ring. The girl's feet wore the same as her hands, except they were white boots with a silver high heel that forced her to stand on tippy toes and the rings were around her ankles, with the frills reaching just past them. Each ring had a shape on it: The right wrist had an orange triangle, while its counterpart held a black square. The left ankle contained a yellow triangle and the final ring had a blue X engraved on to it. Around the middle of her left upper leg was a black bandanna with a silver metal plate on the front of it that had a sky blue number '40' engraved on it outlined in black. Her outfit was completed by a sky blue hood that was shaped like a cone, had a silver wing with a small rocket coming out of each side of it and a black ring near the top of it, along with a pair of silver shoulder guards that had a silver rocket on the end of them.

Around her waist was a silver belt with the Fourze Driver for a buckle. The Driver looked like some kind of control panel. In the centre of it was the Status Screen, which displayed a humanoid figure with a pair of shapes on each arm and leg that were identical to the ones on her forearm guards and shin armour. The twin circles both had the sky blue number 4 within them. On each side of the screen were four Switch Slots, in two rows, each of which held two Slots, also the outer two right slots were circle shaped, the inner two right slots were shaped like X's, next; the outer two left slots were designed to be squares and the final two looked like triangles. In the circle secondary and primary slots as the Cosmic Switch, it had a red button on top of it and was shaped like a sky blue block. In all over the other Switch Slots were various switches of different shapes and colours and on the right side of the Driver was the Limit Break Lever.

Connected to the right of the Fourze Driver was a loop of silver that held was looked like several metal Kunai with Switch Slots in their hilts. A black strap went across her breast and from it lead a strap that went over her right shoulder. These straps held a sword, known as the Cosmic Sabre, it had a sky blue handle with three Switch Slots in the base of it, a pair of guards that looked like the doors of a space shuttle bay and a blue blade with golden outlines, about a quarter of the way up it extended forwards on a red bar. Coming out of her back were ten sky blue 3D rectangles with a touchscreen on the front of them and black rocket engines in the back.

The third human was 16 years of age. She had lightly tanned skin and deep magenta eyes that shone with life, although they didn't show as much energy as the second girl's eyes did, but there was still a lot within them. Her hair was a rainbow of colours; the right half of her fringe was red, while the other half was orange. The left half of her hair was bright yellow, while the other half was bright green. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, the right half of which was bright blue, the other half was dark purple and they were separated by a bright pink highlight of hair.

Her headgear was comprised of a white headband with three spikes emerging from it vertically, together they formed a trident like E. Across her eyes went a pair of piercing yellow goggles that were held on by dark grey straps which matched their frames in colour. Her face ware was completed by a azure blue mask that covered the lower half of her face and the bottom of her nose.

Her attire consisted of a azure blue leotard, with a pure white flame like wave pattern on it and a burning red E on her left breast. Also connected to the leotard was a white leg covering that stopped halfway down her left upper leg and ended diagonally.

Around her left upper arm was a burning red bandage and an azure blue fingerless glove that covered her left hand, while her thumb was completely encased. An azure blue sleeve / fingerless glove covered her right arm from the elbow down, it had two burning red buckles and the same design as the glove covering her left hand. Her attire was completed by a pair of azure blue boots that held her feet, they stopped just below her knees and had three burning red buckles on the inside of them, near the top.

The only armour that she was wore a pair of white knee guards and white shoulder armour that was outlined in dark grey.

Around her waist was a black belt with the Lost Driver for a buckle. It looked like a red L that had been tilted sideways and the long part of the L was the Henshin Slot. It contained the Eternal Giga Memory, which looked like a white memory stick with a yellow E on the front. The belt had a memory slot on each hip, the one on the right was black and called the Maximum Slot, while the other was white and called the Form Slot.

Around her chest went a harness with seven Memory Slots on each side and a single slot in the strap that connected them. A black leather band went around her right forearm that held several more Memory Slots four more to be exact. Finally another black leather band went around her left upper leg which contained six Memory Slots.

The next girl looked to be around 17 years of age. She had purple hair deep glowing green eyes and a snarling expression on her face. She was flexing her hands as if they were actual claws!

Her head gear was comprised of a dark purple forehead protector, that was held on by a white strap and a black mask over the lower half of her face and the bottom of her nose, it had a vertical purple line cutting through it. Over her head was a purple hair band that had a pair of pterodactyl wings coming out of it, the bones were purple while the membranes were snow white.

Her attire consisted of a white latex top, it covered her front and her lower back, being held on by the top part of it wrapping around her neck. Said article left her shoulders, shoulder blades and the whole of her upper back exposed. A white leather skirt that stopped halfway down her upper legs, adorned her waist, it was so short that the bottom of her purple painties with white outlines could be seen if she spread her legs slightly, which she was currently doing in her animal like stance. Around her right lower arm were three purple leather belt, while her left lower arm was covered by the same amount, including a fourth purple leather belt around her hand. Her gloves were covered by a pair of white clawed gloves that went no further than her wrist, her feet were contained by a pair of white boots with small yellow claws on the edges of them. Her attire was completed by the yellow coin on the front of her top, it held three images of animal heads. At the top was a purple Pterodactyl head, in the middle was the head of a purple Triceratops and the final one was the head of a purple tyrannosaurus rex.

Her armour consisted of a pair of purple shoulder guards with yellow horn like spikes coming out of them, purple layered shin armour that looked like scales and purple knee armour of the same design with jagged yellow teeth like spikes shielded her knees. Purple scale like armour covered the back of her hands, fingers and knuckles, ending with a yellow claw at the very tip of each finger. Finally purple scale like armour covered the top and sides of her boots.

Her body was completed by the pair of energy wings that emerged from her shoulder blades and the energy tail that emerged from her tailbone. The wings were shaped like that of a pterodactyl, with the bones being dark purple, while the membranes themselves were pure white. Also, the tail was shaped like that of a tyrannosaurus rex and had small several white bumps coming out of the top of it, where its main bone would be.

On her waist was a silver belt with the OOO Driver for a buckle it looked like a black square with a golden ring around it that had an opening at the bottom. In the centre of it was a dark purple metal coin with a golden outlined, it was basically a mirror image of the pattern on her chest aka the OOO Lung.

The next girl looked to be around 19 years of age. She had pale skin, silver eyes and shining silver hair that seemed to follow, much like Celestia's mane.

Her headgear consisted of a silver forehead protector, a silver mask that covered the lower half of her face and the bottom of her nose, as well as a pair of silver goggles that were shaped like flat triangles and had silver straps to hold them on.

Her attire consisted of a dress, it was pure silver and held on by a crystal rope around her neck, leaving her back and sides exposed. Two crystal hip guards were attached to the sides of the dress, which kept her footwear hidden. Her hands were encased in silver opera gloves that reached just past her elbows, silver crystal bracelets adorned her wrists, along with silver crystal forearm guards. Finally she wore a silver pendent between her breasts, it was made of crystal and shaped like a dragon's head.

In her hand she held the draco axe, it was made of pure silver the handle being a dulled sword that looked like a dragon's tail, while the blade was blood red and shaped like a folded dragon wing with sharp edges. The upper guard was golden and looked like the head of a dragon.

Around her waist was a silver belt with the Wizard Driver for a buckle. It looked like a black handprint on a turntable called the Hand Author. On each side of it was a small Shift lever that could be used to turn the Hand Author from left to right. Connected to the sides of the belt was a pair of rings chain holders, each one held a variety of different rings, most were silver with different patterns on them.

On each hand she wore a ring; the one on her left hand was made of silver crystal, while the other was bronze with the image of a dragon coming out of a portal engraved upon it.

The sixth, seventh and eighth girls were all around 20 years of age. The first had fair skin, short brown hair, dark red eyes and fair skin. However her eyes seemed dulled, like all of the life had been removed from them.

Her headgear consisted of a pitch black visor that covered her entire face, it was held on by a bronze framework, which outlined it and her lower face, along with her nose were covered by a pure white breathing mask.

Her attire consisted of a bronze maids dress, with a skirt that reached down to her ankles, over which she wore a black apron that had white outlines and was held on by a pure white strap that went over each shoulder, crossed over her shoulder blades and met the strap around her waist. While on the subject; the apron was held on by a second pure white strap that went around her waist and formed into a large white bow. Also the uniform had a thick cotton collar that had a bright red thin lacy bow around it and on the front of her apron, across the part which covered her breast were the letters: O - 1. Her attire was completed by; the Uniform's shoulder's being pushed up like balloons, her hands were encased in white latex gloves and her feet were held in black knee high boots with white out turned cuffs.

On her waist was a purple belt with the Number Driver for a buckle. It looked like an orange rectangle with a key called the Lock Open Key on the right side of it. In the middle of the Driver was an indentation called the Lock Bay, while the above it was the Lock On Arm; it looked like a black metal bar that went halfway across the top of the Driver and had a hole in the left side of it. Within the Lock On Bay was a Number Lock. It was a dulled bronze and looked like it had been flipped open (like the gaim lockseeds) The top displayed a bronze XV on a purple background, while the bottom of it displayed a curved sabre.

The second girl had lightly tanned skin, short white hair, the left side of which was braided and deep green eyes. Like the sixth girl, they looked like most of the life had been sucked out of them.

Her headgear was identical to the first girl's except the colour was different: It consisted of a pure white visor that covered her entire face, it was held on by a pitch black framework, which outlined it and her lower face, along with her nose were covered by a dulled bronze breathing mask. Also, she wore a black maid's hat with bronze outlines and the letter and number O - 2 printed on it in white.

Her attire was identical to the sixth girl's maids dress, but with several modification. These were that the dress was black and the skirt stopped just past her knees, over which she wore a bronze apron that had black outlines and was held on by a pitch black strap. While on the subject; the second strap was also pitch black. Also, on the front of her apron, across the part which covered her breast was the letters: O - 2. Her modifications were complete by, her hands being encased in bronze latex fingerless gloves and her feet were held in white knee high boots with bronze out turned cuffs.

On her waist was a number Driver, except the Number Lock displayed a bronze XVI and the bottom showed a crossbow.

The third girl had lightly tanned skin, long dull red hair that was tied up into a ponytail and shinning blue eyes. Like the sixth and seventh girls, they looked like most of the life had been sucked out of them.

Her headgear was identical to the sixth and seventh girl's except the colour was different: It consisted of a dulled bronze visor that covered her entire face, it was held on by a dull bronze framework, which outlined it and her lower face, along with her nose were covered by a pitch black breathing mask. Also, she wore a dulled bronze maid hat with pure white outlines and the letter and number O - 3 printed on it in pitch black.

Her attire was identical to the sixth and seventh girl's maids dress, but with several modification. These were that the dress was pure white and the skirt stopped just above her knees, over which she wore a pure white apron that had dulled bronze outlines and was held on by a pure white strap. While on the subject; the second strap was also pure white. Also, on the front of her apron, across the part which covered her breast was the letters: O - 3. Her modifications were complete by, her hands being encased in bronze latex fingerless half - palm gloves and her feet were held in dulled bronze knee high boots with bronze out turned cuffs.

On her waist was a number Driver, except the Number Lock displayed a bronze XVII and the bottom showed a shield.

The final girl had fair skin, bright red eyes and black hair from what little was visible.

Her headgear consisted of what looked like a leather helmet over her head that was coloured pitch black, out of the top of it came a pair of leather pitch black cat ears emerged from the top of it. Her face was covered by a pure black heart shaped faceplate.

The helmet was connected to her attire which consisted of a black leather dress that stopped just above her hips, leaving her black latex sports underwear exposed. The front of the dress had a see through hydra logo on it, showing the top of her breasts, revealing that she wore a dull golden bra. Out of the dress' chest, just above her breasts came a pair of golden spikes, also the dress had short sleeves that ended just past her shoulders, with golden outlines.

Around her neck was a golden collar with an orb shaped bell attached to it that had a black three headed hydra engraved upon it. Her arms were covered by black latex gloves, that stopped just above her elbows, about halfway up her upper arms, while her legs were covered by boots of the same material and colour that stopped just elbow her thighs, at the top of them was a silver circle with the three headed hydra pattern on it Her outfit was completed by a latex cat tail coming out of the back of her panties.

Around her waist was a black metal belt, with the EX Driver for a buckle. It looked liked a black pair of black blocks, the left one was black with golden lines moving along it into a small black circle shaped jewel. It had two small button on the top of it. The right block golden with five black lines running through it that connected to the golden lines on the left block. On the right side of it was a handle and at the top was a small black slot called the Creature Whistle Slot.

But what surprised several of the equestrian's was that the humans had cutie marks! Each mark was located on their upper legs, just below their buttocks.

The first human's mark was a six pointed magenta star, over a four pointed white star, scattered around it where six more stars, each one had eight points.

The second's mark was basically three party balloons the outer two being yellow, while the balloon in the centre was baby blue.

The third girl's mark was that of a cloud with a rainbow coloured lightning bolt emerging from it.

The next female's cutie mark was three cyan butterflies with bright pink wings.

The girl with the axe's make was basically three sapphire blue diamonds in a triangle shape.

The three females in maid's uniforms had the cutie marks of three bright red apples in a triangle formation, they also had brown stalks.

The final girl's cutie mark was a dark purple four pointed star, over a white four pointed star, with a two trails of muddy green and lime blue wisps behind it.

Outside the **Memory Orb:**

All of Equestria was filled with mutters at the sight of nine humans with Cutie Marks, all of the ponies wonder what this meant.

Twilight Velvet had tears in her eyes as she recognised two of the Cutie Marks. "Could it be?" She whispered softly, barely daring to hope.

Inside the **Memory Orb:**

"Caribou!" Shouted the first human shocking all the creatures on the battlefield! A human that could speak! "You have raped innocent Mares! Corrupted minds and broken the hearts of many females and males alike! We will stand for it no longer! Kamen Rider Drive! Type Tridoron AKA Twilight Sparkle! I'm taking you for a ride" She flicked her right hand, grabbing her right wrist with her left hand.

The second girl knelt down to the ground, before jumping up and throwing her arms into the air: "ITS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE" She pointed a fist at the Caribou before running it through her hair. "Kamen Rider Fourze! Cosmic States! Aka Pinkie Pie! Let's do this women to army of ugly rapists!"

"Kamen Rider Eternal! White Flare! Aka Rainbow Dash! It's time to send you to hell." The rainbow hair girl gave the Caribou a thumbs down.

The dinosaur themed rider snarled "Kamen Rider OOO! PuToTyra Combo! Aka Fluttershy! I will rip your to shreds!"

The dragon themed rider held up her left hands, showing off the Infinity Ring "Kamen Rider Wizard! Infinity Style! I am the final hope!"

The next three girls spoke in sequence, but their town was in that of a strained robot:

"Kamen Rider Number Omega 1"

"Kamen Rider Number Omega 2"

"Kamen Rider Number Omega 3"

"Aka Applejack!"

"This is "

"Our stage!"

The final girl seamed to pure before shouting: "Kamen Rider EX! Aka Starlight Glimmer! I will protect everyone's smiles!"

To be continued


	3. 3 S1P3 Drive Speeds Forwards

**3 Season 1 Prologue 3: Drive speeds forwards**

Disclaimer: none of the Characters from Kamen Rider and MLP belong to me in anyway!

Twilight Velvet spun around to face Sunset Shimmer with tears of hope in her eyes. "Is it true!? Is my daughter and your sister really back as an intelligent human?!"

The shear desperation in her mother's voice had both Sunset and Trixie speechless!

"Yeah, its true" Stated a voice. Drawing everypony's attention to the shadows in one corner of the room.

 **[Stealth off!]**

With that mechanical cry three figures appeared, they could be identified as Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer and Pinkie Pie, only because of their Cutie Marks and Drivers, thanks to the fact that their appearances had completely changed!

Twilight / Drive now had short hair that only reached to the top of her neck, it was bright red, with two black highlights cutting through the outside of it, two thick white highlights moving through the middle of it and between them was a barely visible bright blue highlight. Her skin had the same colour and complexion as before, but her eyes had turned bright silver and almost seemed to glow dully.

Her headgear consisted of a red forehead protector, with the same colour scheme and highlights as her hair. In the centre of it was a silver R within an equally silver circle. Her mouth and the bottom of her nose were covered by a silver mask that looked like two pieces of metal, that had been bolted together with six rivets (three on each side). The mask was decorated with what looked like silver pipes that would normally be seen within an engine block, on the back of the mask were what looked like a pair of black exhaust port openings. Finally, over each ear was a black circle, with red outlines and a silver R within them Coming out of them were a pair of red horns that were connected behind her head by what looked like a red rear wing, that would normally be seen on a sport or race car.

Her attire was comprised of a sleeveless vest that showed off her firm abs that had clearly come from hours of working out. The vest had a tire going around it from her right bottom rib to her left shoulder, like a sash. On the top of the vest's left breast was a small silver line, while on the other side of the tire / sash was a black triangle. Her waist was adorned by a red skirt that stopped about halfway down her upper legs that had black vertical lines running through it, under this was a pair of pitch black biker shorts that reached halfway down her upper legs. Her hands were adorned by black fingerless half - palm gloves, while her feet were covered by roller blades the middle of which were black. The buckles were silver, while the wheels were black with red centres. Around her neck was a black collar with a red D ring at the front of, along with a small blinking purple light behind the ring.

Her armour consisted of pointed red shoulder guards, the front of which were black, on the ends of them were black vents and above those was a yellow / orange light, also these were shaped like the back corners of a car. On each arm she wore a red thin arm guard, that was pointed over her elbows. Just before said joins was what looked like a purple gas cap with a black triangle below it. A silver bracelet shielded her right wrist as her other was taken up by the Shift Brace. On her knees were purple grill shaped knee guards, with bright red shin armour, that was very thin, clearly built for speed. Her armour was completed by red armour on the back of her hands that had a spike over each of her outer knuckles.

The tire that went around her chest was the same purple as the gas caps and the knee armour, it had four purple triangles emerging from the edges of it and the words 'MIDNIGHT SHADOW' printed in pure white along the sides of the tire.

The only change to the Drive Driver was that the Dash Screen now displayed a red ninja star on a pitch black background.

The Shift's Brace's Shift Landing Panel now contained the Shift Car known as Shift Midnight Shadow, it looked like a dark purple hot rod, with a yellow wind shield, yellow headlights, black tires and the image of a light purple ninja star on its hood. Also, the back of the Shift Car was twisted around to make it look like a lever.

Pinkie / Fourze had also changed a lot: She now had bubblegum pink hair, whicha bang on each side of her face and the back of said hair was tied up in a ponytail, her skin darkened several shades and become somewhat flushed. For some reason she had a line around the middle of her upper arms and legs, as well as outlines around her knees elbows, ankles, wrists, neck and shoulders

Her headgear was comprised of a black forehead protector with white

outlines that was held on by a pure white headband with black outlines, her eyes were now bright orange and her lower face, mouth and the bottom of her nose were covered by a pure white mask, with mesh like patterns on it and black outlines.

Her attire consisted of a white leather bodysuit that reached from the top of her neck to halfway down her upper legs, also it was sleeveless and out of the top of it came a white cone shaped, hood with with a black ring circle it near the top. Under which she wore a black latex top with sleevles that reached halfway down her upper arms and was connected over the bodysuit, by a strip of white fabric between her breasts and neck, and between her shoulder blades. Her hands were covered by white fingerless gloves, the right of which had an orange circle, the left bore a black circle outlined in white. Her attire was completed by a pair of white combat sandals on her feet, that were held on by a VERY wide strap. On left of which bore a blue X, while its other held a yellow triangle.

Her armour consisted of white shoulder guards with three bump like armour parts on them. White bandages are wrapped around her lower arms and white shin armour covers both her legs and her knees.

The Fourze Driver's primary Circle Switch Slot contain the #1 Rocket Switch, while its secondary Circle Slot holds the cyan blue #41 Harpoon Switch.

This design was inspired by Deviantart Rosvo coloring Sakura Alt Outfit by Shoxxe.

Starlight Glimmer / Kamen Rider EX, now had fair skin, short black hair that reached just past her chin and deep pupiless red deep with a glowing red ring around the iriss.

Her headgear was comprised of a red forehead protector, that had four bolts on it, one on each corner, making it look like it was bolted to her HEAD! Coming out of the protector were two golden horns, that met in the middle of said protector and out of the bottom of said meeting point came a golden line that went between her eyes and was connected to her mask. Speaking of which, the mask was pure silver, it covered the lower half of her face and the bottom of her nose, it looked like she had fangs where her mouth was supposed to be, thanks to the masks' design. Finally, over her ears were silver metal domes with red outlines, out of them came a pair of long horn like antenna, that were angled outwards diagonally and reached about three inches above her head.

Her attire consisted of a silver dress, it reached from the top of her neck, just past her hips, leaving the bottom of her dark red panites exposed. It had short sleeves that stopped just past her shoulders, ending in red outlines and a zipper ran down the length of it, also, around her neck was a dark silver collar, with a dark silver tag below it that had EX printed on it. The zip was covered by a piece of bright silver metal like fabric that reached from the top of her breasts to the bottom of her dress, it had dark red outlines and six button on each side, the top two of which were on top of her breasts. Starlight wore bright silver metal like gloves that reached just below her elbows and had a red line running from their middle finger to the top of the them. EX's attire was completed by silver metal like boots that stopped around a quarter of the way up her upper legs, they had heels that were coloured red and were about four inches in height. Running down the centre of them was a red line that ran from the top of the boots to the knees, where a red diagonal line transferred them to the back of the boots. Also, Starlight's upper legs were covered by silver metal mesh tights that ended diagonally, on the outside, speaking of which on the outside of them was a red muscle symbol.

The EX's Driver's switches had been replaced by two slots, known as the Weapons Whistle Slot and the Elemental Whistle Slot. In the Creature Whistle Slot was a red whistle known as the Mighty Whistle.

This design was inspired by Sailor Saturn from Deviantart: Rosvo commission Nurses

Theses three girls are known as Twilight Sparkle / Kamen Rider Drive Tan Type Speed Midnight Starlight Glimmer / Kamen Rider EX Tan Mighty Form and Pinkie Pie / Kamen Rider Fourze Tan Base States.

Twilight / Drive looks away from her family "We'll understand if you never want to see us again, since we're now h-"

Before she could finish the car themed Kamen Rider Tan and her adopted sister were bowled over by their crying mother. After a few seconds they looked down "Mom?" asked the confused riders.

"I- I've had a dream like this so many times that it became some kind of nightmare!" She looked up at her transformed Daughter. "Tell me that this isn't that nightmare! I beg you! Tell me this isn't that nightmare! Tell me I'm not going to wake up next to Night Light with your room's empty! Tell me the both of you are really here Twilight! Starlight! Please!"

The sheer hope and fear in her mother's voice had both the rider tans along with everypony / rider / griffon / Changeling speechless. " _This was the last reaction that we were expecting!"_

"You - You don't care that we're human?" Stammer Starlight / EX

"No, I don't" Velvet shook her head tearfully.

A single tear went down Twilight / Drive's cheek as she returned the hug. Meanwhile her sister had no such restraint as tears flowed out of her eyes like twin waterfalls.

After a few seconds the car themed rider tan whispered "We're here mum! I won't ever leave your side again!"

"Me neither!" Added Starlight / EX.

With that the floodgates opened and she buried her face into her Daughter's shoulders and cried like the world was coming to an end.

As this was happening, Pinkie / Fourze was standing off to the side " _If those four Caribou kings weren't already dead, then I'd do even worse to them than what I did before."_

Suddenly, she felt a hoof on her leg and turned around to see her two little sisters: Inky and Blinky, both had watery eyes. " _And now I feel like a jerk despite the fact that it wasn't my fault that some pervert leaders of a race of rapists used a banishment spell on me!"_

"Pinkie..." Asked Blinkie heistantally.

"Is that you?" Questioned Inky

Pinkie / Fourze merely nodded, causing her two sisters to leap into her arms, crying their eyes out.

It took an hour for everypony to calm down and then the **memory orb** resumed:

Inside the **Memory Orb**

Twilight / Drive charged forwards at the Caribou, one of them dived at her legs, only for the car themed Kamen Rider Tan to jump up and cave in his head with a double spear kick. Two Caribou jumped at her, grabbing her around the waist, only for the girl to grab them and use throw the two perverted being away, their antlers spearing through several more Caribou.

She looked up, only to see only Caribou on the left, right and in front of her, the girl's hyper senses told her that there were a lot of Caribou behind her as well. Her eyes narrowed: "There's still a lot of you bastards" Behind her mask she grinned evilly. "So let's take it up a gear!"

Cue song Boku No Hero academia ED Full on a loop

She hit the third silver button on Shift Tridoron

 **[Come On!]** Roared the Drive Driver as the Shift Car's roof flash **[Winter! Spike! Shadow! Wrecker!]**

Four lights shot into Shift Tridoron as it made four noises

*Cracking sound, sneeze*

*Dubstep music warble*

*Shamen strum with slicing sounds*

*Machine whirring Tugboat foghorn*

Four lights shot into Shift Tridoron: They were pale white, neon green, purple and dark green.

Twilight / Drive grabbed the Shift Car and pumped it forwards before letting it snap back.

 **[Tire Mix!]**

Four tires appeared and started orbiting Twilight / Drive. The first was white and had some kind of cannon attached to the side of it, the second was neon green and had several spikes coming out of its edge, the third was purple and looked like a ninja star and the final was dark green, it had a white rope wrapped around the edge of it, with a yellow hook on the end of the rope.

Twilight / Drive lifted her left arm out to the side and the tires wrapped around it before fusing into a new tire. It looked like the fourth tire but the rope was purple, the hook neon green and the tire itself was pale white. Also some kind of cannon appeared around her right forearm, it was a thick cylinder that had a white barrel and was held on by two white straps.

 **[Multiple Cables Of Ice Spikes!]**

One of the Caribou leapt at her, only for Twilight / Drive to pump Shift Tridoron:

 **[Multiple Cables Of Ice Spikes!]**

The Multiple Spike Cable to extend into her hand, which she wrapped around his neck after tripping him! She pumped Shift Tridoron twice:

 **[Multi - Multiple Cables Of Ice Spikes!]**

Causing the Winter Cannon to fire at the Cable, as a result several spikes emerged from the Cable, piercing the Caribou's neck!

"How are a worthless whore like you kill a Caribou!"

Twilight / Drive looked up as she pumped Shift Tridoron three times:

 **[Multi - Multi - Multiple Cables Of Ice Spikes!]**

Instantly she was holding five Multiple Spike Cable's. Which after giving them a quick whirl she threw at the Caribou, chopping who know how many up!

"She's just one whore!" Yelled a Caribou. "Get HER!"

"Easy for you to say!" Shouted another as he managed to dodge one cable, only for another to wrap around his neck, tearing his head off!

Twilight / Drive looked up and saw something in the distance. "Sorry, but I'd don't have to time waste anymore!" She hit the Finisher Igniter.

 **[The Finisher!]**

"Waste?! Why you ungrateful little-" The insulted Caribou was cut off as Twilight / Drive pumped Shift Tridoron.

 **[Full Throttle!]**

"It should be an honor to be reminded of the true purpose of the female race!"

 **[Multiple Cables Of Ice Spikes!]**

The car themed Kamen Rider Tan swung the Cables around at high speed, creating a tornado of spikes that caused frozen wounds to whatever and whoever they touched!

The jaws of everypony / Changeling / Griffon were on the floor. It took about three soldiers to defeat a Caribou opponent, the Rainbow Bearers could defeat five on their own and the rulers / Princesses could take on about twenty. However this human had just taken down over a hundred on her own! Not only that but they weren't HEALING! Normally the the first Caribou that she killed should have been up by now, but it was still dead!

Meanwhile Twilight / Drive turned the Advanced Ignition and pressed the second button on Shift Tridoron:

 **[Come on!]**

The top of the Shift Car flash orange, green and yellow.

 **[** **Mantarn!** **Jacky!** **Spanner!** **]**

*Engine Roar*

*Robotic Wiring*

*Robotic Beeping*

Three lights that were orange, green and yellow shot into Shift Tridoron, before Twilight / Drive shifted it:

 **[Tire Mix!]**

Four tires appeared around the car based Kamen Rider Tan, they were a lot smaller than the last set of tires The first two were bright orange, with silver gas caps around their edges and the words 'ZERO ONE' Printed in black around the sides of them. The third tire was neon green, had a neon green jack on the edge, the top of which was bright silver and the words 'ZERO TWO' printed in black on the sides of it. The last tire was bright yellow, had a spanner coming out of the front of it and the words 'ZERO THREE' printed in black on the sides. These are the Mantarn, Jacky and Spanner tires.

They latched on her Twilight / Drive's left arm and fused.

 **[Grand Prix!]**

*Groovy music*

The Grand Prix tire replaced the Multiple Cables Of Ice Spikes Tire. It was basically a tire that looked like a checkered flag with the words 'GRAND PRIX' printed on her sides in black.

With that she hit the Finisher Igniter:

 **[The Finisher!]**

Before pumping Shift Tridoron and letting it snap back:

 **[Full Throttle! Grand Prix!]**

" **Final Run!"** She ran forwards at a speed so fast that she created multiple sonic booms, as the pony turned human reached her sister's whom she had seen being overwhelmed earlier.

One of the Caribou had pinned Trixie down and was just about to start violating her, when two voice roared:

 **[Grand - Grand - Grand Prix!] / "Exceeded Fiery Spiral Claw Smash!"**

The Caribou just had time to look up to see a fist, surrounded by yellow fire that made it look like a drill slam into his face. Not only was his head obliterated and his body sent flying, but it caused a huge amount of wind pressure that made dark rainclouds appear in the sky and it start to rain!

(This effect was inspired by All Might's Detroit Smash)

"You two ok?!" Questioned Twilight / Drive as several hundred spear were sent flying at her. Only for the Car based Kamen Rider Tan to form some kind of red Energy Shield that sent most of them flying back!

"T - T - Twilight?!" Stammered Trixie.

"I - I - Is that r - r - really you?!" Questioned Sunset.

"Yeah its me" Sighed Twilight / Drive as she pumped Shift Tridoron twice:

 **[Grand - Grand Prix!]**

A copy of the Zero Two tire appeared on her right arm, which expanded into a large rectangle shaped silver shield that sent several magical blasts back at their owners.

"Twilight we're" began Trixie only to be cut off as Twilight / Drive grabbed a gun that had materialized out of thin air, with her hand that didn't have a yellow fire cone around it. It was black and had a red door fixed to one side and a Shift Landing Panel in the centre of the barrel. This weapons is known as the Door Gun. "Duck!" She yelled.

The two ponies obeyed and the energy bullets hit a pair of Caribou that had been leaping at them. "I won't accept an apology!"

The two mares gasped, their hopes of their sister forgiving them and coming back to their family were seemingly dashed!

"As far as I am concerned!" Twilight / Drive rammed a **Fiery Spiral Claw Smash,** which was a less powerful version of **Exceed Fiery Spiral Claw Smash** through another Caribou's chest, then using the body as a meat shield, to stop several magical blasts. "An apology is just a request for permission to do it again!" She ripped her hand out of the body and used its antlers to spear through several more Caribou. "But I am willing to leave it in the past and to start again." Suddenly her instincts screamed: DANGER DANGER! Glancing over to her right, Twilight / Drive saw several Caribou charging up a **Bombardment Spell.**

 **[Come On! Solar! Winter! Commercial!]**

Shift Tridoron's roof glowed red, white and orange, as the three lights zoomed towards it.

*Shining sun sounds*

*Cracking, sneeze*

*Tv announcement*

 **[Tire Mix! Weather Report]**

This tire was the colour of ice, looked like it was coated in holographic film and seemed to shine like sunlight. A sword that was shaped like an arrowed and gave of minus temperatures appeared on her left hand, while a shield that was designed to look like solar panels with a red frame materialized on her right forearm. Finally a six blades of digital energy appeared on her back. In a way it looked like she had wings.

(They look like the video powers from infamous second son)

With that she chanted the aria for the improved version of the finishing move: " **Freezing cold become a wall of pure ice! Sunlight transform yourself into a mirror of heat and eight sword of the unnatural world weaken the threat to me and my loved ones! DRAINING SHIELD REFLECTOR!"**

 **[The Finisher! Full Throttle! Weather Report!]**

Twilight / Drive rammed her sword into the ground, creating a HUGE wall of ice, after which the Commercial Blades shattered, before the shards reformed themselves into a shield that was shaped like a circle, finally the Sun Reflector started to glow and seemed to draw in light from around it, before said light expanded outwards forming a huge shield.

The Caribou who was in charge of the **Bombardment Spell** shouted: "If you really think that a single worthless whore can stop this spell then it's your funeral. Soon you will know the true place of the female race. **MIND RAPE BUSTER!** "

" _Most stupid spell name EVER!"_ Thought Twilight / Drive as she resisted the urge to facevault at the name of the spell.

It hit the **Ice Wall** , breaking through it after about 20 seconds, the **Circle Shield** last 40 seconds, the **Sunlight Reflector** held for about a minute, how just as it looked like it was about to shatter, Twilight felt a pair of hooves on her waist: She looked down and saw her sisters, the she felt them changeling magic into her!

"It's not much but take what little power we have left" coughed Trixie.

"And Twilight, thanks for forgiving us for what we did!" Added Sunset just before they both fainted.

"Sunset! Trixie!?" Cried Twilight / Drive as the **Sunlight Reflector** gave out just as the **Mind Rape Bust** lost power. Tears started to flow out of the car based Kamen Rider Tan's eyes before she gritted her teeth. "No you don't! I did not fight through over a hundred battles only to come and find my sister's dead!"

Suddenly Trixie mumbled "We'll do anything you want master"

"Just fuck us!" Finished Sunset.

Twilight / Drive now had a sweat drop on her head. "That's even worse!"

"Well that's two of the Rainbow Whores down, with one to go!" Mocked a Caribou. "Get up you two!" He ordered.

Instantly both Trixie and Sunset were awake and on their feet. "Yes master!?" They both asked in a lust filled and robotic voice respectively.

Sweat drop was replaced with a tick mark.

"OOO! Sulty girl and robotic girl! Nice" Commented another Caribou.

Tick mark was now two marks!

"I prefer horny house wife" Commented another Caribou.

"THAT IS IT!" yelled Twilight / Drive as the white parts of her rider uniform shifted to blood red.

 **[DRIVE TYPE TRIDORON WEATHER REPORT DEADHEAT SHIFT UP!]**

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BRAINWASH MY SISTERS, TALK ABOUT IT IN FRONT OF ME AND THEN GET AWAY WITH IT?! YOU ARE ALL DEAD!"

 **[DEAD - DEAD - DEAD WEATHER REPORT!]**

Instantly the shards of the Commercial Blades rose into the air and started impaling hundreds of Caribou!

With most of her anger spent, Twilight / Drive's form returned to normal:

 **[Drive! Type Tridoron]**

*Dramatic rock guitar solo*

"Aw! Twilight! Why's you have to kill our masters, you could have joined us and known the joy of serving!" Whinned Trixie.

"New. Objective: Find. New. Master's." Spoke Sunset in a robotic tone.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

*Bam!*

*WHAM!*

"Owie! Twilight? What happened and why does my head hurt?!" Questioned Trixie.

"And why do I feel like throwing up?!" Demanded Sunset.

"...I'll explain later!" Sighed Twilight as she kicked a Caribou in the balls. "You two should withdraw"

"WHAT WHY?!" Demanded Trixie.

"No way are we leaving your two fight all of these alone!" Shouted Sunset.

"Look the two of you are tired and out of magic. I can't fight at full power and protect the both of you, so do us a favour stop being so stubborn and withdraw!" Twilight / Drive took out the Trailer Cannon, it looked like a blue truck, with the cab being the handle, at the top of it was the Shift Car Inserter Slot, while on the top of it was the Cannon Type Changer Landing Panel.

She was about to take Shift Tridoron out of the Shift Brace, but paused: " _No! I can't use a Tridoron Buster, I might need one later! In that case!"_

The car themed Kamen Rider Tan took out three Shift Cars, the first was shaped like a sports car, it was red, with a black roof, windshield, tires and had two white lines cutting through it. This is Shift Speed.

The second looked like an all black dungy buggy with two white lines cutting through it. This is Shift Wild

The final shift car was neon green, shape like a garbage truck and had black wheels, along with a black windshield. This is Shift Technic.

She slotted Shift Technic into the top of the Trailer Cannon.

 **[TECHNIC CANNON!]**

She then slotted Shift Wild and Speed into the Shift Car Inserter Slot.

 **[Speed ammo load! Wild ammo loaded!]**

She then held down the trigger as the Technic cannon started charging.

 **[Fully loaded Technic Cannon]**

" **Rapid Meteor bomber!"**

She pulled the trigger sending a large orb of red, black and green magic in the sky!

Every creature on the battlefield that wasn't a red looked at this in confusion. " _What was the point of that?"_

Then the orb exploded. It turned into hundreds of energy orbs that were either red or black. The red ones were hardly visible as they shot towards the ground, the black were slower, but made a MUCH BIGGER impact.

Twilight / Drive turned back and saw her sisters were already gone.

She then turned back to the Caribou. " _I'm taking them for a very long and death filled ride!"_

Outside the **Memory orb:**

Everypony was in shock at the power that Twilight / Drive had just displayed, except for Fourze / Pinkie as she already knew that her partner could do this and Sunset, along with Trixie who were throwing up in a bin and rocking back and forth in the fetal position respectively.

To be continued

Next time: Fourze Blasts off!


End file.
